El Placer de Conocer a Tus Padres
by Audrey Agnes II
Summary: Draco quiere conocer a los padres de Hermione, pero ella no quiere. Draco siempre se sale con la suya y por lo tanto la obligará a conocer primero a los suyos, ¿sabrá lo que esta haciendo? ¿podrá entrar sin salir torturado?. Universo Alterno. FINAL.
1. Los Señores Malfoy

_Universo alterno. Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera la computadora la compre yo. ¡ha!_

* * *

Llevaban ya dos años de novios y la verdad es que todo parecía perfecto; el la amaba, ella lo amaba, sus amigos y ellos convivían decentemente entre si, nadie en la escuela decía nada al respecto sobre ninguno de los dos, pero eso era tan sólo por el hecho de ser Draco-te-callas-o-te-arrepentirás- Malfoy; como fuera todo parecía perfecto, pero había un pequeño, diminuto, e infinitesimal detalle.

-¡quiero conocer a tus papás! ¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto Draco a su novia sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala que tenían en la torre de los premios anuales.

Para resumir, cuando los nombraron premios anuales y la asignación de vivir juntos en la torre dedicada a los premios anuales, ambos se gritaron palabras de odio y venganza el uno al otro enfrente de Snape y Mcgonagall… sobra decir que recibieron una tremenda reprimenda, castigos y puntos menos para sus respectivas casas.

Con el paso del tiempo, empezaron a madurar, olvidando sus rencores en la sala de la torre cuando se besaban al final de cada día. Era el mismo ritual de siempre, ningún hola y ningún hasta mañana, llegaban, se observaban unos segundos (los suficientes para llegar al love seat de la sala) y comenzar a besarse como si fuera el único beso de sus vidas. El resto es historia.

Y así había sido desde quinto hasta el séptimo año. Hermione se lo pasaba fenomenal, disfrutaba mucho despertar en la cama de Draco, sabiendo que tal vez no seria la primera, pero si la única que de ahora en adelante se metería en las sabanas de cualquier cama que tuviera por propietario a Draco Malfoy.

En la torre había una extensa colección de libros que no se conseguirían en la biblioteca del colegio y Hermione ya había leído cada uno de ellos, pero en ese momento no quería leer así como tampoco tener esa conversación, por lo tanto revisaba los tomos solamente para poder estar a espaldas de la mirada penetrante de Draco.

-ya te dije, que no soy como las otras, no tienes que ir a conocer a mis padres porque sea un ritual o lo que sea, estamos bien como estamos

-ya se que no eres como las demás, por eso estoy contigo, pero quiero demostrarte lo importante que eres para mi y quiero conocer a tus padres- Draco sabia que estaba revisando títulos solo para evitarlo, la conocía demasiado bien y también sabia que el iba a salirse con la suya, era un Malfoy.

Hermione secretamente se enterneció por lo que había dicho, pero eso no quería decir que le iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente.

-lo siento, pero yo digo que no conoces a mis padres y punto- dejó los libros en su lugar e iba ya subiendo a su dormitorio con la clara intención de no dormir (aunque pocas veces lo hicieran) en la misma habitación y cama que Draco, cuando el volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué te asusta? ¿Hay algo que no deba de saber de ellos, o ellos no deben saber de mi?- ante esto, Hermione se giró y lo encontró al pie de la escalera mirándola fijamente.

-claro que no, no es eso…

-Hermione, yo soy muy clásico, desde pequeño me enseñaron toda clase de modales y etiquetas y conocer a los padres de mi futura esposa está entre ellos- para ese momento Draco estaba enfrente de ella y había acunado su rostro entre sus manos –pero no te preocupes ya no te voy a presionar- la besó y continuó subiendo las escaleras lentamente.

Hermione estaba parada en seco observando cada uno de los movimiento de el, algo no andaba bien, lo sabia, el problema era que iba a hacer al respecto para que la convenciera de dejarlo entrar a su casa.

Draco se detuvo justo antes de entrar a su cuarto y dijo –pide permiso con tus padres, vas a pasar las navidades en mi casa- y con eso entró y cerró la puerta de su alcoba.

Hermione sólo pudo murmurar –eres un tramposo-

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione había llegado muy temprano al gran comedor, se sentó y comenzó a comer una tostada de mermelada.

-¿te peleaste con Draco?- pregunto Ginny que se sentó a su lado y la imitó.

-no precisamente- dijo son voz apesadumbrada

-¿quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

-quiere conocer a mis padres-

Ginny la miró sorprendida y esperaba una respuesta de Hermione, pero como no lo hizo comenzó a hablar -¿y que tiene de malo?-

-tu también

-dime que tiene de malo, muchas imploran que ellos quieran conocer a sus padres, otras matarían por que dijeran esas… palabras- y agitó los dedos como si estuviera contando una historia de terror.

-ok, no se que hacer, nunca me había pasado esto. Draco es mi primer novio y llevarlo a la casa es sinónimo de estar formalizando la relación.

-sigo sin entender, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Hermione suspiró y dejo la tostada en el plato, que solo tenia una sola mordida.

-toda mi vida, cuando me imaginaba al lado de un hombre era viviendo juntos y felices, pero jamás me imaginé casada o tener una relación de más de dos años… creo que le tengo pavor al compromiso.

Ginny la observó sin hacer ningún movimiento

-¿tu madre te dejo caer de chiquita?

Hermione le metió un codazo entre las costillas, Ginny solo hizo una mueca y volvió a hablar.

- conociéndolo de estos seis años viviendo en el mismo castillo, sabiendo de las maldades que ha hecho a muchas personas para conseguir lo que quiere, aunque lo quiera sea tan insignificante como un tarro de tinta… ¿crees que tiene algún plan para poder llegar a tu casa?-

Hermione la miró con ojos de derrotada –me ha obligado a pasar las navidades en su casa… voy a conocer a sus padres.

Ginny tapó su boca con ambas manos y la cara de asombro no tenia precio. Harry llego a su lado y comenzó a elegir lo que desayunaría.

-buenos días chicas- tocando la cintura de Ginny, ella se giró con una cara de tranquilidad tan distinta a la anterior, lo besó y volvió a hablar. -¿algo interesante hoy?-

Ginny sonrió malévolamente y lo miró directamente a los ojos –eres el hombre perfecto.

Hermione comprendió que se había tratado de una indirecta muy directa, se levanto de mal humor y salió del salón.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Harry

-nada mi vida- y lo besó en la mejilla.

* * *

Había llegado el tan fatídico día para salir del castillo rumbo a las casas a pasar una alegre y tranquila navidad… menos para Hermione Granger que había volteado su alcoba buscando ropa decente para llevar a la mansión Malfoy.

Tocaron suavemente la puerta y entró Draco. -¿te ayudo?- su voz sonaba tan falsamente infantil que poco faltó para lanzarle de lleno con el florero que tenia cerca de ella.

-hola amor- Hermione también sonrió y lo saludó tan falsamente sacando de el la media sonrisa que la derretía.

-olvidemos las falsedades y dime todo lo que quieras decirme

-¿te parece si te digo que eres un tramposo y embustero? ¿No te cansas de obtener todo lo que quieres?

-cariño, si me hubiera cansado de obtener todo lo que quiero, no estaríamos hablando como dos amantes civilizados, si no como dos cavernícolas que no aceptan que se aman.

-eso ultimo no tuvo sentido

-lo sé, era solo para distraerte y hacerte esto-

La tomó de la cintura atrayéndola suavemente a su cuerpo, acercando su cara milímetro a milímetro disfrutando de las múltiples emociones que ella tenía, dejando al descubierto que sí, siempre lograba lo que quería.

-¿te das cuenta porque nunca me canso de obtener lo que quiero?- su mano derecha se desprendió del amarre de su cintura y comenzó a bajarla lentamente a su muslo, levantando delicadamente la falda que cubría sus torneadas piernas, llegando a jugar con el elástico de su delicada tanga.

-¿quieres que me canse de obtener todo lo que quiero?- murmuró en el espacio que hay entre su lóbulo y el cuello.

Hermione tenía que aceptar que Draco era un mentiroso y un tramposo, pero en esos momentos adoraba que lo fuera sólo para conseguir revolucionar sus hormonas como él sabía hacerlo.

E inesperadamente se apartó, con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda, comenzó a recorrer toda la habitación revisando con la mirada todo lo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-en mi opinión solo lleva cosas indispensables como tu fragante shampoo con aroma a fresas que tanto me gusta o tu perfume de rosas que me… enciende- la mirada de Draco era para derretirse, de no ser porque estaba un poco enojada con el, se hubiera arrojado a sus brazos y terminarían en su cama, pero ella sólo se limito a levantar una ceja.

-¿eso quiere decir que de nuevo te saliste con la tuya y que me compraste todo un guardarropa para usarlo en una navidad?- cruzó los brazos, solo para evitar que su cuerpo la traicionara y no se pegara a el por los labios.

Draco sonrió ampliamente y extendió los brazos, caminó hacia ella y la abrazo –cariño, me conoces perfectamente, solo tú puedes sacar lo peor de mi en beneficio tuyo y no darte cuenta que solo quiero lo mejor para tí-

Hermione se soltó y volteo su cara –largo de aquí, en una hora estaré abajo- y le dio la espalda.

Unos segundos después sintió que la abrazaba y le susurraba al oído –tendrás tu propia alcoba, pero puedes ir en la noche a la mía, claro si ya no sigues enojada para ese entonces- y salió.

La verdad ya no estaba enojada en lo absoluto. Estaba aterrada.

* * *

Bajando del tren inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia la salida de la terminal de trenes para ser interceptados por un hombre alto, mucho mas alto que Draco y vestido muy formalmente al puro estilo muggle.

-Draco, por aquí esta el auto- los tres comenzaron a caminar por la calle y encontraron un coche muy elegante y demasiado muggle para alguien como Malfoy. Draco la ayudo a subir mientras el hombre acomodaba sus maletas en la cajuela y así emprendieron su camino.

Hermione retorcía sus manos y miraba por la ventanilla, su boca estaba completamente seca y su mente estaba ocupada en la invención de frases que podría usar cuando se encontrara con los padres de Draco.

El tomo sus manos delicadamente y ella lo miro –no estés nerviosa, tampoco te iré a arrojar a la vergüenza, mis padres son algo anticuados, mi padre proviene de una antiquísima familia que se han dedicado a ser aurores… son un poco serios pero nada de lo que tu no podrías manejar si estuvieras enfrente de Mcgonagall-

Hermione suspiro y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla –pero a la profesora Mcgonagall la conozco desde hace años y yo soy la mujer que viene a arrancar de los brazos de su madre a su único hijo-

Draco soltó una gran carcajada. Eso le ayudo mucho a relajarse, Draco nunca sonreía y mucho menos se reía, por lo menos no al resto del mundo.

-no siempre eres una sabelotodo insufrible-

-¿ahora soy cómica? ¿Qué cosas debo saber antes de llegar a tu casa?…

Draco sonrió y acaricio su nariz, volviendo a observar hacia el frente.

Al poco rato llegaron a la mansión y volvió a formarse el nudo en la garganta de la que se había ya acostumbrado desde hacia semanas.

Bajaron del auto en cuanto este se aparco y una elfa abrió la puerta de la mansión.

-Amo Malfoy, sus padres ya lo están esperando en la sala principal

-en un momento subimos Dorothy- después volteo a ver a Hermione que tomó de la mano para entrar –no digas nada, convencí a mis padres de pagarles, darles vacaciones y todo eso de lo del P.E.D.D.O.- Hermione sonrió y de nueva cuenta se relajo un poco.

Hermione siempre imagino que su casa seria bastante austera, ya que al venir de una estricta familia, la decoración seria muy simple o nula; aunque tal vez se tratara de navidad, pero la casa estaba exquisitamente decorada con arboles blancos por cada rincón, velas que flotaban en el aire dejando un agradable aroma a canela y demás cosas que no pudo incluir en la lista ya que entraron a una gran sala que tenia como fondo un ventanal de cristal y a sus padres sentados en un sillón en frente de ellos.

Ambos se acercaron a ellos y sus padres se levantaron a saludarlos

-buenas tardes, soy Lucius Malfoy, ella es mi esposa Narcissa, encantados de tenerte aquí- aunque fue muy cortes Hermione notó nula emoción en su voz y la misma mirada con un dejo de arrogancia que había heredado a su hijo.

-buenas tardes querida, siéntense, ahora mismo traerán el te- dos elfos entraron caminando con dos charolas de plata, una con la tetera y cuatro tazas y otra con pastas para acompañarlas.

Hermione tenía una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa debido a que el temor que inspiraba el señor Lucius era tal que creía que en cualquier momento la regañaría por cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo ha estado su ultimo año?- pregunto Narcissa, había algo en su tono de voz que a Hermione le pareció como si estuviera ansiosa.

-perfecto- respondió ella, tomando el te que le servía uno de los elfos y dejándolo en su regazo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?- pregunto Lucius más a su hijo que a ambos.

-dos años padre- Draco no había dejado de tomar su mano y ahora acariciaba su dorso con el pulgar en forma de círculos, la señal que ella tomaba cuando algo se avecinaba, ante esto comenzó a estar ansiosa y respiraba un poco más profundamente.

-¿y tus padres aprueban esta relación?- Lucius sorbió un poco de te sin dejar de mirarla con la misma mirada penetrante que Draco le hacia cuando quería obtener algo. Si la mirada no era suficiente así como la situación, comenzó a hiperventilar y a sentirse mareada.

Titubeando un poco al responder dijo –eh, ellos aun no saben de nuestra relación- aunque estuviera tomada de la mano por el, ambas manos comenzaron a temblar de lo nerviosa que estaba sin poder detenerlo.

-es un poco difícil para ella, soy su primer novio- Hermione enrojeció violentamente y le pareció muy entretenido observar la taza en sus piernas.

-por supuesto- contesto el señor Malfoy, dejo la taza y se levanto del sillón –disculpen que tenga que retirarme, el deber me llama- se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y salió de la sala. Nadie se movió ni dijeron nada hasta que escucharon cerrar la puerta principal y entonces supo porque la señora Malfoy estaba tan ansiosa.

Inmediatamente dejo su taza en la mesita de café y se sentó al lado de Hermione con una gran y cálida sonrisa, Draco también sonrió y se sentó más cómodamente en el sillón.

-disculpa a mi marido, es muy formal con todo. Estamos encantados de conocerte, siempre estoy acosando a mi hijo para que me cuente todo sobre ti, pero ahora que estas aquí me lo contaras todo de primera mano.

Hermione dejo de estar nerviosa y por fin logro lo que había esperado, la paz y tranquilidad que le inspiraba la señora Malfoy la hacia sentirse suave. Toda la tarde se dedico a bombardearla con preguntas y después cuando decidió mostrarle toda la mansión siguió bombardeándola con anécdotas de su vida.

-… y así conocí a Lucius, en un bar muggle de América- para ese entonces Hermione ya estaba mucho mas que relajada y los tres estaban comiendo en uno de los comedores que poseían. Después de cenar, Draco se disculpó y se retiro a la biblioteca para revisar las finanzas de la casa, al pasar tanto tiempo fuera su padre, él tenía que encargarse de esa parte.

Antes de entrar a la alcoba que le había asignado la señora Malfoy le dijo –estas en tu casa, cualquier cosa que necesites pregúntale a los elfos, que duermas bien querida- beso ambas mejillas y se retiro. La alcoba de Hermione estaba al lado de la de Draco, nunca supo si Draco le había dicho algo o fue simple coincidencia, pero la simple idea de que sus padres estuvieran al tanto de su vida intima la hacia sonrojarse como lo hizo horas antes.

Enseguida de haber entrado a la alcoba escucho claramente abrir y cerrar la puerta y al voltear observo a Draco parado en la puerta con la media sonrisa que le encantaba.

-¿terminaste lo que tenias que hacer?- pregunto mientras observaba en el closet lo que podría ponerse para dormir, un camisón que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla estaba bien y sugería que su suegra se lo había escogido; como Draco había dicho que solo empacara lo necesario y quería vengarse de haberla llevado a su casa, empaco todo lo que justamente usaría debajo de la ropa.

-venia a ver si necesitabas de mi ayuda- murmuro lo suficiente bajo para hacerlo casi un susurro, la mansión estaba tan silenciosa que no le costo oír lo que dijo.

-no te preocupes, solo voy a darme una ducha muy rápida y me iré a dormir- tomo el camisón y las prendas interiores que usaría para dormir. Al salir se dio cuenta de que Draco la estaba esperando en el sofá que tenia enfrente de su cama, y el inmediatamente comenzó a recorrerla con la vista de pies a cabeza deteniéndose un poco en las partes que mas le gustaban de su cuerpo.

Hermione sonrió y le dijo –pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir- estaba apartando el edredón blanco y las sabanas que cubrían el suave colchón, pero antes de subirse a la cama apagó casi todas las velas que iluminaban la estancia menos dos que iluminaban perfectamente su cuerpo dejando en la completa oscuridad a Draco. Lentamente se fue quitando el camisón para quedarse con un brasier de encaje rosa y una tanga a juego, escucho la respiración rápida de el y antes de que el diera un paso hacia ella, lo petrifico, dando un sonoro ruido en el piso.

Hermione con una ancha sonrisa se acerco a verlo y se sentó a horcadas sobre de el, acerco su cara y le murmuro –no se cuanto tiempo estarás castigado, pero hoy tampoco tendremos sexo, te recomiendo que duermas en la tina con agua fría- le levanto y comenzó a levitarlo hasta su alcoba. Ahí dentro lo acomodo en la cama y lo cubrió como si se tratara de su pequeño hijo.

-buenas noches- le dio un beso y desapareció en la oscuridad.

* * *

_**saludos chicas, es este es un mini fic, tendrá solo dos capitulos, el resto se los tendre para el viernes. Cualquier cuestionamiento, critica o aplauso para eso estan los reviews (amamos los reviews ¿no?). Se les quiere a todos por igual.**_

_**Audrey Agnes II**_


	2. El Plan

Estaban a un día de regresar al castillo y las cosas entre Draco y Hermione estaban de esta manera: en cada oportunidad que tenia, Draco explicaba las razones por las cuales quería conocer a sus papás y las ventajas de haberla llevado a su casa. Hermione siempre le daba la razón, pero en las noches no lo dejaba pasar a su alcoba.

A decir verdad ella también lo extrañaba, no había día en el que no quisiera pasar su mano por debajo de la mesa y acariciarlo, aunque ese deseo no era tan fuerte como ella pensaba que seria.

Para la cena de navidad las cosas se habían puesto muy extrañas, ella pensaba que tendrían casa llena con cientos de invitados, pero la verdad es que solo se presento su hermana Andrómeda con su esposo Ted Tonks y su hija que era una de las auroras bajo el cargo del señor Malfoy.

-Bella no pudo asistir, se encuentra de viaje con Rodolphus.

Draco le explico que el día de navidad lo dedicaban a una cena familiar, por eso nunca había tanta gente.

Después de la cena, acomodaron en sus respectivas alcobas a sus invitados y todos se retiraron a dormir. Esa noche decidió usar un coordinado blanco con transparencias en lugares estratégicos, porque ahora si estaba dispuesta a dejar dormir a Draco en su alcoba. Después de bañarse decidió esperarlo en su cama leyendo uno de lo libros de la biblioteca.

Espero, espero y Draco no daba muestras de querer interrumpir, así que tuvo que tomar una bata del closet y salir en su busca. Al entrar lo vio enfrente de su cama con una toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras se secaba el cabello con otra.

Su deseo trato de emerger, pero había algo que aún no daba el clic, se acerco y le dijo –te estaba esperando-

Draco volteo y sonrió de lado –siempre consigo lo que quiero- Hermione bufo con molestia y cuando estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, el la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo a su pecho.

-no vas a salir de esta habitación hasta mañana- sus brazos rodeaban su cintura, la parte baja de sus cuerpos se estrechaban y al ritmo de una melodía ausente comenzaron a bailar tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados.

Aun así había algo que no hacia clic, y se daba cuenta perfectamente que algo le estaba sucediendo. Una de las tantas veces que se habían molestado decidieron no hablarse… no duraron más de dos días estar separados y volvieron a reencontrarse fogosamente entre las sabanas de la cama de ella. Aquella vez durante los días de abstención Hermione no aguantaba las ganas de correr a sus brazos y acariciarlo por todas partes. En esta ocasión, a pesar de estar totalmente juntos, no tenia ni la quinta parte de las ganas que le tenía la otra vez…tal vez… se estaba acabando el deseo…

Al pensar en esto Hermione se alejó y camino hacia el ventanal –Draco, creo que no quiero hacerlo, no se que me pasa, yo… no te tengo ganas- al escuchar el sonido de una mano chocando con otra cosa se volteo y observo a Draco caminar hasta la mesita de noche y tomar su varita mágica.

-¿Qué haces?

-quitando los encantamientos

-¿tu casa tiene encantamientos de concepción o algo así?

-tiene una para bajar los deseos sexuales. No me preguntes si la alcoba de mis padres está protegida por ese hechizo, pero el resto de la casa si. Por eso he aguantado tanto, es una suerte que sepa los contra hechizos.

-¿y no tiene una alarma para eso?

- también sé como evadirlo.

Después de un par de minutos, el deseo comenzó a emerger como una gran burbuja de aire, al llegar a la superficie exploto y se sintió completamente acalorada. Sin esperar un segundo más corrió y él con gusto la cargo sosteniéndola por su trasero y la pegó contra el ventanal. Aquella noche fue la más agitada y sensual que habían tenido los dos en toda su vida.

* * *

Al llegar al castillo se dirigieron cada uno con sus respectivos amigos despidiéndose con un beso prolongado a la mitad de la entrada. A nadie ya le sorprendía, pero aun estaban lo celos de las demás chicas que morían por Draco.

Hermione caminó hasta donde estaban sus amigos; Harry, Ron y Ginny la miraban fijamente tratando de descubrir que era lo que había pasado con ella.

-buenas noches chicos-

-¿Cómo te fue con Malfoy? – pregunto Ron mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa de sorna.

-pues es obvio que le fue bastante bien- respondió Luna asustando a Harry que no la había visto llegar.

-¿Cómo lo puedes saber?- pregunto Ron besando su mejilla

-toda su cara esta iluminada- respondió con voz ensoñadora y acaricio el hombro de su novio pelirrojo.

-cuéntanos, ¿te torturaron todas las vacaciones y ahora tienes un obliviate para que no recuerdes nada?- la pregunta de Ginny tuvo un tono mas sarcástico que el deseado, Hermione ensombreció su mirada y respondió –claro que no, fueron muy educados y gentiles conmigo, el padre de Draco es demasiado estricto, pero su madre lo compenso por completo-

-quien lo iba a decir, Malfoy con una madre dulce- respondió Ron ácidamente. El aun no había olvidado todas las veces que se burlo en los primeros años acerca de la pobreza de el y su familia.

Aquella mañana la señora Malfoy los acompaño a ambos a la estación y siguió platicando con Hermione, para esas alturas, la madre de Draco sabía casi lo mismo de su vida que sus mejores amigas Ginny y Luna. Antes de despedirse y subir al tren, le hizo prometer a Hermione que le escribiría mes con mes para saber como iban las cosas en su vida, Hermione acepto despidiéndose de la señora Malfoy y subió al tren.

Ya dentro ocuparon un compartimiento para ellos solos, y aunque seguían teniendo ganas de tocarse mutuamente, les gustaba mas la privacidad que la torre les proporcionaba, así que solo quedaron charlando sobre lo que paso y lo que tendrían por hacer en el colegio.

Hermione ya había olvidado el miedo que sintió cuando estuvo a punto de conocer a los padres de Draco, en realidad había sido una dramática, pero nunca se lo diría a el; ahora bien, el verdadero problema que ni ella había aceptado para si misma no era ella, ni era el, ni eran los padres de él…

Ya en la noche antes de ir a la torre con Draco decidió quedarse un poco mas con Ginny y Luna para contarles con detalles todo lo que había pasado en la Mansión Malfoy; con grandes recortes de la noche pasada, pero pudieron darse una idea muy general de ello. Hermione sabia que si les confesaba eso quedaría por siempre en el mas secreto silencio aunque dejaran de ser amigas, la capacidad de lealtad la tenían muy dentro, por eso las tres se contaban absolutamente todo, además de ser hijas únicas o la única chica en la familia, contarse todo se debía a que sentían que eran las hermanas que les hicieron falta.

Aquella noche Hermione y Draco tampoco durmieron, después de haber hecho el amor dos veces Draco instantáneamente se quedo dormido, pero Hermione se quedo pensando en la estrategia para que sus padres y Draco se conocieran el verano que se aproximaba.

* * *

Faltaba poco para que terminaran oficialmente su formación académica en Hogwarts y Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, daba gracias a Merlín que Draco creyera que eran los EXTASIS lo que la tenían así.

Como siempre, pasaba horas en la biblioteca estudiando cuanto libro estuviera disponible. Al principio Draco, Harry, Ron, Pansy y Blaise la acompañaban estudiando, después solo fueron quedando Harry, Ron y Draco y al final solo quedaba Draco. Cuando quedaban tres días para los exámenes y dos semanas para terminar el curso, solo se dedicaba a hojear libros u observarla como estudiaba.

Ese día Draco se había retirado temprano ya que tenia asuntos con el equipo de quidditch que debía tratar, despidiéndose de ella con un beso ligero en los labios se fue quedando de acuerdo con ella en verse en la tina de su bañera en la noche.

Estaba ya recogiendo sus cosas cuando entro Ginny a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-podría yo hacerte la misma pregunta, pero ya se que haces

-me refiero a que están a punto de cerrar, ¿Qué libro quieres? Te lo encuentro en un segundo.

-si lo se, pero en realidad solo venia a buscarte para ir a cenar.

-la cena termino hace dos horas

-dije cenar, pero no dije donde… ¿en que andas pensando?

-EXTASIS- respondió rápidamente Hermione. Draco siempre le hacia la misma pregunta cuando estaba muy nerviosa y muy despistada pero como ya había construido su propia historia respondía lo mas rápido posible EXTASIS para que dejara de preguntar.

Ginny la ayudo a cargar sus libros y decidieron ir a la alcoba privada que le habían dado por ser prefecta. Cuando llegaron estaba ahí Luna leyendo ediciones pasadas del quisquilloso.

-hola Luna- dijo Hermione

-Hola chicas-

La cena consistía en panecillos y te, y mientras comían decidieron contar las anécdotas mas chistosas que les había pasado con sus respectivos novios en la cama.

Las tres reían muy fuerte cuando Ginny les contó cuando ella y Harry estaban en su cuarto en la madriguera y que a Harry le pareció muy excitante dar vueltas en la cama sin recordar que la cama tenia un fin y al final cayo sobre algunos fuegos artificiales de los gemelos Weasley que se encendían con la sensibilidad a la cercanía o a la humedad, desgraciadamente quemo una parte muy sensible del trasero de Harry y aunque no había nadie en la madriguera aquella vez, Harry grito como un histérico y Ginny reía como una histérica por el show que estaba ofreciéndole mientras le curaba su trasero quemado.

-y desde aquella vez lo hacemos fuera de mi cuarto por que siempre se los baja la libido- ganado mas carcajadas de sus dos amigas.

Ginny era una experta leyendo emociones en la cara, era muy obvio que teniendo a tantos hermanos lo supera hacer y en ese momento sabia que Hermione tenia algo

-Hermione cuéntanos algo acerca de Draco- con la sola mención de su nombre Hemione dio un respingo antes de sonreír y pensar en lo que le decía Ginny pero ella le toco el hombro y se adelanto -¿ahora que pasa entre ustedes? ¿O eres tu de nuevo?-

Hermione se sonrojo pero de inmediato se puso seria

-maldita sea Ginny, prometiste no examinarnos a Luna y a mi

-pero eres mi amiga y me preocupas mucho

Hermione tuvo que contarle porque la verdad quería decirlo

-Draco va a conocer a mis padres este verano ¿Qué voy a hacer?

La cara de Ginny y Luna fue de susto casi mortal, y esta vez Luna fue más rápida que Ginny aun con su voz ensoñadora

-pensé que tardarían un poco mas- Ginny asintió y ambas la miraban para que dijera algo, pero Ginny de nuevo se le adelanto

-espera, ¿el no sabe nada, absolutamente nada sobre tus papás?- Hermione comenzó a balbucear y comenzaba a decir algo y Luna le dijo –supongo que si sabe algo, pero lo concreto es sobre tu papá y su especialidad-

Hermione solo asintió y el silencio se hizo presente. Cuando Viktor Krum la invito a pasar las vacaciones con el, Hermione le pidió que primero le pidiera permiso a su papá, ella no sabia el grado de sobreprotección que él ejercería a partir de entonces; a Viktor por supuesto que no le dio oportunidad de explicarse y decirle que el la respetaba mucho y que no harían absolutamente nada porque Hermione no estaba interesada en el; en ese entonces ya estaba empezando a gustarle Draco, pero aunque Viktor se hubiera arrodillado y le jurara por la reina de los muggles ingleses que sus intenciones eran buenas, lo corrió de la casa por querer atentar contra la dignidad de su hija.

Ahora la historia seria mucho peor si solo llegara a su casa y dijera las mágicas palabras: hola papá, hola mamá, este es Draco mi novio con el que casi cada noche hago el amor al menos una vez de forma intensa y desesperada durante el ultimo año… no, claro que no podría llegar a decir eso.

Y sabia que Draco tampoco diría eso, tampoco se lo había dicho a sus padres; era bastante cínico, pero esas cosas solo quedaban entre personas de confianza que no perteneciera a su familia consanguínea. Por lo pronto ya tenia una estrategia para que su padre no asesinara a Draco… bueno, no tan temprano y dolorosamente.

-espero que esa estrategia te funcione- dijo Ginny sin mucha convicción, Luna estaba de igual forma pero al final dijo -¿y cuando piensas decirle toda la verdad?

De nuevo la depresión volvía a ella.

* * *

La bañera de los premios anuales era una replica exacta, pero en miniatura del de los prefectos, por lo que no necesitaban mas que… bueno nada porque se conocían perfectamente en todos los sentidos, y a Draco le gustaba secar lenta y perfectamente cada parte del cuerpo de ella encima de su cama.

Hermione ya había preparado el baño como le gustaba a el, con el gel de violetas y velas blancas. No estaba nerviosa, Draco entendería lo que estaba pasando pero aun así no le agradaba tenerle secretos. Cuando el entro ya no tenia camisa, solo traía puestos sus pantalones negros y estaba completamente sudado. Hermione se obligo a pensar en el trasero quemado de Harry porque no quería evadir lo que se estaba proponiendo a hacer por medio de una buena sesión de sexo en la bañera.

-tentador- pensó para si misma mientras lo veía terminar de desnudarse y metiéndose a la tina. Su parte inferior ya le estaba reclamando por medio de movimientos involuntarios. –TRASERO DE HARRY, TRASERO QUEMADO DE HARRY- pensaba a gritos.

-hola amor, pareces nerviosa, ¿te doy un masaje en las piernas?

-TRASERO DE HARRY, TRASERO CHAMUSCADO DE HARRY- pensaba frenéticamente, y un resquicio de sensatez le bajo la libido por completo cuando se imagino a su padre corriendo a Draco con uno de sus instrumentos de odontología.

-tu pareces desmoronado, ¿te doy un masaje en la espalda mientras me cuentas lo que paso con tu equipo?- Draco sonrió y se sentó entre las piernas de Hermione, tomo sus pies, los subió en sus piernas y comenzó a darle masajes suavemente.

Hermione de nuevo tuvo que volver a la idea de su papá amenazándolo con una de sus jeringas atravesándole las encías y un Draco implorando piedad por su vida y la de ella.

Draco totalmente ajeno a esta clase de pensamientos comenzó a contarle las discusiones que habían tenido para reubicar algunos miembros de su equipo y demás cosas que ella no alcanzo a terminar de oír porque pensaba en la correcta forma de poder derivar hacía el asunto importante.

-Hermione, Hermione…- escucho esto ultimo cuando el ya la estaba mirando a los ojos directamente, Hermione desorientada pregunto -¿a que hora te moviste que no te sentí?- Draco rodo los ojos y suspiro, la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas.

-¿me puedes decir que esta pasando? Esto ya fue el colmo, primero decías que eran los EXTASIS y así lo creí en la primera semana, dos, tu siempre duermes apaciblemente y ahora estas tan inquieta que he pensado seriamente en dormirme en el sofá y ahora esto, tu detestas las velas blancas y prefieres mil veces el jazmín que las violetas, ¿Qué tienes que decirme?- Draco no sonó enojado, pero estaba tan serio que las pocas veces que así había sido terminaron por no hablarse durante un tiempo.

Hermione se abrazo a su cuello y murmuro contra el –siempre te estoy infravalorando, me conoces aun mejor que mis padres- Draco acariciaba su cabello mojado y su espalda, sabia que eso le ponía la piel chinita y eso significaba que estaba totalmente relajada. Hermione se separo de el, y lo miro a los ojos –tenias razón la otra vez cuando preguntaste si había algo que no quería que supieras de mis padres- Draco frunció el ceño y la siguió mirando a los ojos -¿Qué son muggles? Eso lo se y sabes que no me importa- Hermione sonrió a medias, tomo uno de los mechones de el y comenzó a jugar con el –no es eso… ¿sabes que Viktor Krum me invito en cuarto año después del torneo de los tres magos a pasar un tiempo en Bulgaria con el?

Todo el cuerpo de Draco se tenso y ella lo sintió, aunque su rostro siguiera igual, con el ceño fruncido.

-no, no lo sabia- su voz sonaba totalmente controlada pero con un dejo de molestia.

Hermione lo dejo pasar –a mi no me gustaba, pero me caía bien, así que le dije que lo primero que debía de hacer era hablar con mis padres y el muy feliz dijo que si, iría en vacaciones a mi casa. Cuando llego le dije a mi papa que alguien del mundo mágico quería hablar con el. El pensó que se trataba de Harry o Ron, pero cuando lo vio se puso serio y al escuchar la idea de pasar un tiempo con el en Bulgaria lo tomó por la camisa y le susurro muy amenazante que se fuera de ahí y no volviera nunca mas a buscarme- al terminar de relatar la horrible historia de su papa sobre protector supo al instante que Draco estaba gozando más que aterrorizando, no se había movido ni un milímetro de donde estaba, pero en sus ojos había un brillo especial que solo hacia aparición cuando sucedían tres cosas: se excitaba al verla, lograba obtener algo que quería o se regocijaba del dolor ajeno.

Ella de nuevo lo dejo pasar y Draco le dijo -¿Qué es lo importante? Dímelo porque me estoy conteniendo las ganas de hacerte el amor y me esta doliendo un poco…- Hermione entre cerró los ojos y salió de la tina, se puso enfrente de el y le dijo –el problema es que mi papá no es fácil de convencer y mucho menos cuando ya le había contado de ti y las veces que nos molestabas cuando éramos chicos… digamos que no tiene una buena impresión de ti- Draco dejo de mirarla y observo un punto por detrás del hombro de ella, concentrado en alguna clase de pensamiento que no creía que fuera a compartir con ella. Así estuvo unos instantes hasta que hizo el primer gesto de nerviosismo que lo había visto hacer en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos: se mordió el labio inferior justo como ella lo hacia.

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos hablo, salieron del baño y se fueron al cuarto de Draco, el la tomo por la cintura y la deposito suavemente en la cama, tomó una toalla y la seco mas a conciencia que ninguna otra vez. Ella trataba por todos los medios posibles no excitarse de lo que el le estaba haciendo, siempre se excitaba, pero esta vez no sabia si lo estaba haciendo a propósito o simplemente estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que la estaba elevando al cielo y mas allá…

Hermione no pudo reprimir un gemido y ese simple sonido hizo que Draco volviera a verla a los ojos y entonces detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y dejo la toalla en un sillón cercano, la cargo y la acomodo en la cama para después meterse el también en la cama abrazándola por detrás -siento mucho dejarte así, hoy quiero dormir, buenas noches cariño- murmuro en su oído y le dio un beso detrás de el. Hermione no se sentía frustrada sexualmente, se sentía frustrada por no poder hacer nada para que Draco volviera a ser el chico cínico y caprichoso que era antes de comentarle lo de su padre.

Al día siguiente al no sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Draco y sus manos frías abrazándola se despertó y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada para encontrarlo con una bandeja de cosas que estaba poniendo encima de la cama.

-buenos días amor, le pedí a los elfos que nos subieran el desayuno, hoy es sábado y no tenemos que hacer nada mas que relajarnos por que el lunes ya comienzan los EXTASIS y no te quiero estresada- le dio un beso en los labios y se sentaron los dos a desayunar en la cama.

Hermione noto que Draco había vuelto a la normalidad… esa felicidad con un deje de arrogancia en la mirada y el cinismo de haber dicho, si, fui por los elfos para que nos atendieran como premios anuales. Ella sonrió, le gustaba mas así aunque no planeara decirle lo que pensaba.

Después de unos minutos Draco le dijo –olvida lo que paso ayer, recuerda que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero- Hermione lo miro extrañada, algo serio debió de haber pensado pero no quiso indagar sobre el que. Draco lo noto y le dijo –no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, no por nada todas las chicas mueren por mi- Hermione rodo los ojos y solo negó con la cabeza.

* * *

El día de graduación de séptimo año había llegado, todo el mundo corría por el castillo menos dos personas que estaban en su propia torre. Ambos habían decidido guardar el secreto de su vestimenta ese día y se arreglarían en sus propias alcobas. El primero que salió fue Draco, se sentó en el love seat y comenzó a leer uno de los libros que Hermione había dejado ahí como lectura ligera. Resoplo de tan solo ver el titulo, lo tiro por encima de su hombro y mejor decidió esperarla sin hacer nada.

Al cabo de 30 minutos Draco ya daba vueltas enfrente de su puerta y cada 5 minutos tocaba para saber si ya iba a salir, ella le respondía con un –solo una cosa mas- y volvía el circulo vicioso: dar vueltas, tocar, solo una cosa mas.

Y después de 10 minutos salió; enfundada en un mini vestido strapless con drapeado azul rey que se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y el pelo completamente lacio lucia radiante y enamorando a Draco si aun era todavía posible.

-valió la pena esperarte- dijo el abrazandola de la cintura y aspirando el suave aroma de su perfume de rosas.

-¿ahora o siempre?-

-ambas- se besaron perdiendo la noción de todo lo que existía en el universo y cuando por fin bajaron a la tierra Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa se acomodó el vestido.

-tenemos que repasar como acercarte hoy a mis padres- Draco asintió sonriendo y la ayudo a bajar las escaleras para sentarse en el sillón en el que había estado esperándola tiempo atrás.

-después de la ceremonia estaremos los tres juntos, todos nos felicitaran y se acercaran Harry y Ron, cuando me abanique con la mano como si tuviera calor te acercas con Ginny y Luna a saludarlos; actuaremos como buenos amigos, nada de dobles sentidos sobre nuestra relación y mucho menos miradas como la de este momento- si, Draco no podía aguatar las ganas de arrancarle el vestido y devorarla –vamos Hermione, esta podría ser nuestra despedida de este lugar, significa mucho para ambos, aquí me demostraste que no solo eras una sabelotodo insufrible, si no que eres una sabelotodo dispuesta a sacar excelencia en sensualidad- y levanto las cejas en señal de sugestión con un toque de coquetería genuina que hizo reír a Hermione.

- esto es mas importante si quieres que viva contigo en la residencia estudiantil de la universidad de economía y leyes mágicas- instantáneamente dejo de reír y su seriedad e imagen austera le recordó a su padre tanto, que sintió miedo por unos segundos.

-recuerda que mi papá no tiene un buen concepto de ti, salúdalo con la misma seriedad que el te ofrezca y enfócate a complacer a mi mamá, no importa lo que pase, el objetivo es que mi madre te adore… pero eso no es ningún problema, es completamente contraria a mi papá- Draco asintió y se levanto del sillón, se acomodo la túnica de gala y extendió una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse.

Aún con las manos tomadas, la giró sobre sí misma y la observo de pies a cabeza, al completar la vuelta la tomo por la cintura, la estrecho y le murmuró al oído con voz seria y grave–dame un incentivo para que haga lo que tu quieras… ¿Qué traes debajo de ese mini vestido?-

Hermione se separó de él con una enigmática sonrisa dejándolo plantado en el suelo y ella de camino hacia el cuadro de salida. Antes de salir volteo su cabeza y le dijo –nada- Draco corrió tras ella también hacia la salida y le dijo -¿¡y con esos tacones de infarto!-

* * *

Las palabras de despedida estuvieron a cargo de Hermione, en realidad Draco y Hermione habían tenido el mismo mejor promedio pero Draco decidió que ella merecía más el honor de dar las palabras ya que era la mejor.

Al terminar de decir las palabras todo el mundo dentro del gran comedor prorrumpió en aplausos y ella bajo del estrado donde se encontraba para unirse a su grupo de Griffindor; inmediatamente todo se volvió un gran revuelo, todos sus amigos incluyendo a Blaise y Pansy sabían que hacer para que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan así que se acerco a sus padres y ellos la felicitaron, en 5 minutos Harry y Ron se unirían a ellos con toda la familia Weasley; mientras tanto Pansy, Blaise y Draco estaban con sus respectivos padres, Blaise tenia por padre a un hombre que podría pasar por su bisabuelo, Draco por su parte ya había hablado con su madre y aunque tenia ganas de ir a felicitar a su nuera, se contenía y a cada rato volteaba a ver hacia donde estaban para conocer de vista a sus padres.

Después de un rato vio la señal de Hermione, Ginny y Luna salían de entre la multitud para caminar a cada lado de Draco.

¿Pero que estaba pasando en la cabeza de Draco? Después de que le confesara que su padre era una especie de maldición imperdonable muggle cuando alguien trataba de acercarse a ella en plan romántico, sintió miedo por primera vez en su vida. De niño era encantador, todos amaban al niños rubio con mejillas rojas y una seriedad muy extraña para su edad, era educado y hablaba con respeto y cuando se le pedía.

Todos los padres estaban enamorados de ese pequeño niño. Conforme el tiempo fue pasando, los padres pasaron a un segundo plano y las hijas seguían el ejemplo de sus padres, era un muchacho alto, guapo, con dinero que subía y subía como la espuma con cada día que pasaba, era educado y caballeroso. Los padres lo querían como yerno y todas lo querían como esposo, hasta que llego Hermione y se convirtió en mercancía prohibida, no solo por el compromiso, si no porque Hermione solía ser posesiva como el y Merlín las agarrara por que era implacable.

Así que no entendía porque no se llevaría bien con su suegro, hasta que Hermione le recordó que durante casi 5 años le hizo la vida imposible y que muy seguramente sus padres estarían al tanto, le obligo a contarle con lujo de detalles sobre la vida de su padre y después de enterarse que era un eminente medico odontólogo del hospital del ejercito de Inglaterra (por supuesto con el significado de odontólogo) no quería ni pensar la clase de objetos que podría usar para torturarlo por la boca, ¡amaba sus dientes por todos los cielos!

Si, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, y aunque le hubieran enseñado a controlarse desde muy pequeño, no estaba preparado para conquistar a un hombre que seguramente tenia igualdad de ideales que su padre. Tenia la tarea mas difícil de toda su vida; lo único que le reconfortaba era que al finalizar si pasaba con un supera la expectativas la recompensa seria la mejor que hubiera tenido y tendría en toda su vida.

Antes de unirse al grupo numeroso suspiro y le pidió a Merlín toda la suerte del mundo.

-hola a todos- dijo Luna, su padre ya estaba ahí y platicaba muy a gusto con el señor Weasley sobre arcticulos eclécticos de los muggles. Ginny hizo lo mismo y también se integro a la platica del señor Weasley, nadie estaba sorprendido de ver a Draco ahí, pero los padres de Hermione nunca lo habían visto y se mostraron curiosos de saber quien era el muchacho alto que acaba de llegar con las amigas de Hermione.

Hermione fingió darse cuenta y lo presento -¡ah! Draco, que gusto, mira te presento a mis padres, Jane y Craigh Granger, el es Draco Malfoy el otro premio anual- y susurrando mas para su madre dijo –también es el que ya sabes que- Su madre le sonrió dulcemente pero su padre parecía igual o hasta mas serio que su propio padre, ambos le estrecharon la mano pero cuando lo hizo con el señor Granger no pudo evitar sentir que su mano apretó un poco mas fuerte que lo normal.

Draco trago y respondió el saludo –es un gusto conocerles, Hermione es la mejor alumna del colegio, me atrevo a decir que de toda la historia de Hogwarts, sin adular- y sonrió (nerviosamente). –prueba de fuego, prueba de fuego- pensaba Draco. Su madre comenzó a hacerle preguntas acerca de cómo fue que se empezaron a llevar su hija y él pero el padre de ella pidió permiso para retirarse y hablar con el señor Weasley que ya se encontraba en un debate muy serio sobre la adquisición de un licoctero de juguete para conocer las diferencias con una escoba de quidditch.

Draco sonrió por dentro y se sintió aliviado, la primera prueba ya la había pasado y todo estaba sucediendo exactamente como Hermione lo había planeado.

-recordare hacerle caso ciegamente de ahora en adelante en todo lo que me diga- y lo anoto mentalmente.

* * *

_**Hola a todos, resulta que mañana no tendre tiempo de nada, asi que decidi subirlo un poco antes. Falte a mi promesa y les juro que estaba pensado para dos capitulos, pero le acabo de cambiar un par de cosas y obvio, tendra un tercer capitulo y sera el final lo subire el sabado posiblemente, mi examen profesional es el viernes (NERVIOS). Talvez haga una segunda parte mas adelante sobre el antes de ser novios y el despues cuando vayan a la universidad, pero por el momento no lo hare no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarme a hacerlo.**_

_**Por ultimo gracias a los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, a los que la pusieron en sus alerts, a los que me leyeron y les gusto, pero en especial a Hermione Granger, malfoy19dani y a silviota por sus reviews.**_

**Audrey Agnes II**

malfoy19dani


	3. Los Señores Granger

_**ahhh! tuve ahorita un tiempito durante el examen profesional (o como lo llamo mi EXTASIS muggle), y durante toda la semana ya queria subirles el cap. asi que ahi va!**_

**_NOTA: Debido a algunos reviews donde me comentan cosas que he cambiado de la historia original de J.K. Rowling, he decidido comenzar de nuevo diciendo que es una historia de universo paralelo, ¿a poco no desean leer algo felíz en contraste con lo que pasa en nuestro mundo? yo sí, por eso decidí que cambiaría esas cosas malas por cosas buenas como Draco y sus antepasados aurores. _****_(amo cómo está estructurada la verdadera historia)_**

**_Sean felices, coman saludable, usen tacones y lean el capitulo final de la historia._**

* * *

Antes de que la ceremonia empezara Hermione habló con su madre acerca de Draco y lo que pasaba entre ellos dos: que eran los premios anuales que vivían en la torre, de lo que se encargaban, de cómo su relación de odio paso a la de una buena amistad y que desde un par de meses hasta el presente él estaba pretendiéndola. En teoría, solo su mamá debía escuchar lo último, el resto era para su papá y en realidad su papá escuchó sólo lo último, por eso no quiso cruzar muchas palabras con él.

Por el contrario, su mamá estaba feliz que por fin hubiera otra persona interesada en ella, Hermione siempre le contaba ese tipo de cosas hasta antes de que se enamorara de Draco, por eso estaba muy contenta de conocerlo y sobre todo observar que era un muchacho serio, responsable y educado además de guapo.

-¡mamá!- reprochó en forma de broma cuando su madre le dijo lo que opinaba al respecto de Draco.

-no me importa, con mucho gusto el sí puede ser mi yerno- Su padre estaba platicando fuera del compartimiento del tren y esa era la razón por la cual retomaron el asunto Draco Malfoy.

-¿y tú que piensas de él, o tampoco te interesa como pasó con Viktor Krum?- Hermione se puso de muchos colores, había tantas cosas que pensaba de él que no podría terminar sin una gran sonrisa de satisfacción cuando lo que debía de aparentar era un "si, es lindo"

-es lindo mamá, eso es todo- y sonrió nerviosamente, pero su mamá no se quedo ahí. -Vamos Hermy, si cuando llegó y lo viste junto a ti a ambos se les iluminó la cara- ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada –esta bien, sí me gusta mucho; muchas veces le he contado cosas que hago en vacaciones, como ir al cine o al teatro, los museos y él… quiere visitarme en vacaciones para que le de un recorrido turístico- lo último lo dijo en susurro, pero su mamá ahogó un grito y después la abrazó –que bueno- dijo ella con su gran sonrisa cálida –el problema es papá- dijo Hermione y ambas voltearon a ver hacia el pasillo, su madre suspiró y le respondió –no te preocupes, yo me encargo de que no lo torture demasiado- Hermione sólo suspiró.

* * *

Mientras en el compartimiento que compartían la familia de Blaise, Pansy y Draco, todos estaban bajo un ambiente mucho más sereno e impersonal, los únicos que hablaban en voz baja eran Draco y su madre, mientras los demás discutían sobre temas del ministerio.

-¿entonces su padre es igual que el tuyo?- le preguntó sin mirarlo, en realidad daban la apariencia de estar cada quien en un mundo distinto ya que miraban hacia el frente.

-si mamá, era como estar con ustedes pero con la idea de que él es mi suegro y sobre protege a Hermione, ¿no es demasiado anticuado que haga eso?- preguntó con un poco de hastío en la voz, pero su madre sonrió ligeramente

-cuando tengas tus hijos lo entenderás- respondió tranquilamente.

-pero tú no fuiste así con ella- contraatacó

-no, pero las niñas tienen mucho más que perder, es más idealista- Draco suspiró, no pudo evitar darle la razón cuando se imaginó a una niña con bucles rubios de 15 años siendo pretendida por toda clase de buenos para nada y a él lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra para alejarlos de ella.

-tal vez no me veas mucho por la casa en este verano-

-¿tiene que ver con la conquista del corazón de tu suegro?- preguntó su madre con tono divertido.

Draco sonrió a medias y le contó lo que haría a partir del día de mañana –le diré a Everett que me enseñe a manejar, si voy a ir a su casa, tengo que hacerlo por los medios muggles-

-lo bueno es que están cerca, sólo de costa a costa- y comenzó a reír discretamente. Draco la imitó.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la estación de King Cross, todos comenzaron a despedirse, a darse buenos deseos y a obligar unos a otros a escribir cartas y no perder el contacto. Los padres de Hermione estaban conversando con la familia Weasley mientras que Hermione buscaba discretamente con la vista a Draco.

Apareció a pocos pasos de ella y caminaba con paso seguro con su media sonrisa. Fue extraño para ambos que se estrecharan de la mano, en vez de besarse como siempre lo hacían, y ganas no les faltaron, pero debían hacerlo por una buena causa.

-Hermione, fue un gusto haberte conocido estos últimos años y espero que no olvides escribirme siempre que puedas- a estas alturas el padre de Hermione estaba atento a lo que estaba diciendo, su madre también se había unido a ellos. Draco sintió un peso en el estomago y trato de bajarlo tragando despacio, pero al parecer no quería huir.

-muchas gracias Draco, también fue un placer haber conocido una faceta muy agradable de ti, en realidad extrañaré esos debates que teníamos después de clases, pero en fin, te escribiré siempre que pueda-

Draco volteó a ver a sus padres y se dirigió a su madre –señora, quiero pedirle permiso para poder visitar a Hermione estas vacaciones, no conozco nada del mundo muggle más que lo que me ha contado su hija y me parece fascinante, ¿tienen algún inconveniente?- finalizó preguntando a ambos, no podría seguir tratando de ignorar al padre de Hermione, aunque quisiera no lo podría hacer.

El padre de Hermione carraspeó la garganta y miro a su esposa de manera recriminatoria, pero ella no se dejo intimidar, puso la mano en su hombro y le respondió –por supuesto, los amigos de Hermione son bienvenidos a nuestra casa-

-Joven, ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con mi hija?- involuntariamente se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar el sonido tan fuerte y grave que había emitido al hacer la pregunta, sin embargo lo disimuló bien y se imaginó por un instante decirle la verdad.

_-señor quiero vivir con su hija cuando vayamos a la universidad, sí… en el mismo apartamento, sí, en la misma cama… no, no me interesa que usted piense que su hija es muy pequeña para descubrir el mundo, ya sabe varias cosas para que ahora su apodo "sabelotodo" sea literal… es obvio que me terminaré casando con ella, si no estuviera locamente enamorado no me tomaría la molestia de venir a sufrir e intentar conquistarlo a usted también- _

-me interesa su hija señor, me interesa sentimentalmente y quiero obtener su permiso para pretenderla- la verdad se sentía muy estúpido diciendo cosas que ni sus padres habían hecho antes de casarse, ¿Por qué debía ser todo tan difícil con el señor Granger? ¿Por qué no podrían ser todos como sus madres? Ningún chico malo como él tendría dificultades para poder entrar a las casas de las chicas buenas, SU chica buena… pero todo fuera por Hermione, hablaría incluso trol y pelearía con el rey de los troles para poder conseguir que estuviera el resto de su vida junto a él.

El señor Granger comenzó a enrojecer y se controlaba para responder de manera un poco educada -¿y que le hace pensar joven que yo, Craigh Granger, voy a dejar que mi inocente y pequeña hija salga con usted?- la respuesta de Draco fue inmediata –por que señor, voy a luchar por ella, cueste lo que me cueste, si me quiere poner a prueba hágalo, yo haré cualquier cosa por su hija-

El señor Granger entrecerró lo ojos y su boca formaba una línea muy delgada –muy bien, el próximo lunes lo quiero ver en mi casa a las 8 de la mañana, hablaremos sobre su prueba- se despidió y salió de ahí seguido por su esposa que se despidió con una sonrisa que mostraba estar muy apenada, Hermione le apretó la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, su cara tampoco estaba feliz después de lo que había sucedido y corrió detrás de sus padres. Draco no estaba tan seguro de tener sus pantalones secos.

* * *

A partir del día siguiente se dedicó a aprender con ahínco a manejar, ya había sacado cita para sacar su licencia de manejo para el próximo viernes y quería llegar manejando a casa de Hermione en su flamante Bentley nuevo. También había estado practicando sobre como manejar correctamente el dinero muggle y las calles de todo Londres así como los lugares más importantes para los muggles. No haría el ridículo con cosas tan simples como saber llegar y aparcarse en un centro comercial para comprar un café.

Lo malo era que las palanquitas y botoncitos del coche eran tantos a su parecer que muchas veces se confundía. El miércoles decidió poner nombres con tinta indeleble a cada una de las cosas que hacían funcionar el coche, ya después las quitaría, pero por el momento no se confundiría.

Everett lo miraba divertido desde el asiento del copiloto; habían decidido alejarse de la mansión Malfoy por si apretaba un poco más de la cuenta el acelerador e hiciera desastres con la casa de sus padres. Draco refunfuñó y le dijo – ¿te parece divertido?- ambos se conocían desde muy pequeños, la madre de Everett había trabajado para ellos como la nana de Draco, pero una noche ante un ataque inesperado contra el señor Malfoy la señora fue blanco de un avada kedavra de uno de los agresores dejando huérfano a Everett. Desde ese entonces Draco no quiso a ninguna otra mujer que lo cuidara más que su madre y los señores Malfoy decidieron criar a Everett. Everett siempre sentía que tenía una deuda muy grande con ellos y ante varias insistencias y discusiones decidieron que trabajaría como chofer. Ahora estaba casado y vivía cerca de la mansión Malfoy con su esposa y su pequeño hijo.

-a mi la que me dio problemas fue ella, sus padres siempre fueron buenos conmigo

-a mi también me dio problemas ella, es bastante terca

Everett rio –en verdad estas domado, digo, enamorado- y soltó una risotada ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro.

-ya, en serio, de verdad estas enamorado, nunca pensé que esto te pasaría ¿Qué harías si no estuviera ella?- Draco suspiró y encendió el carro –supongo que seguiría viendo a las mismas mujeres vacías de siempre, seguiría esperando a la indicada y todas esas cosas raras-

-la indicada… no me gusta eso parece comos si te la impusieran, ¿por qué no la única?- Draco sonrió y aceleró –es verdad, la única-

* * *

El día de la prueba de manejo para poder obtener su licencia había llegado. Tenia ya dos horas esperando al agente y este había hecho su aparición una hora después de lo marcado, con un café en la mano y un sándwich en la otra, sus papeles revueltos debajo del brazo y una enorme barriga; llegó y se sentó en el lujoso auto de Draco. Él hizo una mueca al observar como el agente tiraba migajas de pan en la piel del asiento.

-muy bien señor…. Draco Malfoy ¿ése es su nombre?- la voz del agente resultó tan monótona que no presagió nada bueno, el señor seguía revisando papeles y papeles, escribía por ahí y por allá.

-si, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy- respondió con enojo cuando el agente depositó el vaso de café en el portavasos y formaba un círculo de café y saliva alrededor.

-es un nombre extraño, ¿de donde viene usted?- paró de escribir para mirarlo a los ojos.

-viene de un lugar que no conoce y no va a conocer, ¿podemos empezar?- el agente frunció el ceño, refunfuño y comenzó a escribir negando con la cabeza

-espere, ¿que cosas escribe? ¿Es parte del examen?-

-póngase el cinturón, revise sus espejos, arranque el coche, póngalo en drive y maneje hacia donde quiera- siguió comiendo de su sándwich y revisando sus papeles.

Draco hizo lo que el agente le dijo y comenzó a conducir. De vez en vez miraba de reojo para verlo o sorbiendo café de manera espantosa o tirando migajas en el suelo del auto. Draco gemía cada vez que hacia eso y el agente escribía frenéticamente.

-señor Malfoy, mirada al frente- decía el agente cada vez que Draco lo miraba escribir y negar con la cabeza

-pero ¿Qué tanto escribe? ¿Tiene suficiente papel? ¿No puedo ser tan malo no es así?

-¡gato! ¡gato!- Draco frenó en seco, ganándose varios claxonazos por parte de los conductores que venían detrás de él y el lindo gatito paso al otro lado feliz sin ningún rasguño.

-¡maldito felino te patearé en cuanto salga de este auto!- estaba apunto de salir pero el agente lo detuvo por los hombros.

-por Dios, deténgase, siga manejando- Draco se tranquilizó y volvió a manejar. El agente negaba y negaba y seguía escribiendo.

Después de pasarse dos altos, casi chocar contra un camión de pasajeros, gritarle a una ancianita por no caminar rápido y sin fin de claxonazos a conductores en su opinión ebrios y maleducados por rebasarlo (–¡estoy aprendiendo muggle!- siempre les gritaba) llegaron al punto de partida.

El agente escribía y escribía y Draco tenía los nervios de punta, esperando su calificación impacientemente.

-señor Draco Malfoy, si así es su nombre, acaba de reprobar el examen, pruebe el año próximo-

-¿¡qué!- cuando el agente estaba a punto de salir, se metió a la boca un pedazo de un dulce de los gemelos Weasley, por lo que decía la envoltura proporcionaba llanto instantáneo y era como los dulces vomitivos, por un lado vomitabas y por el otro parabas _"las chicas adoran a los hombres sensibles"_, esto jamás hubiera funcionado con Hermione, pero con el agente sí.

Con un llanto increíble y una buena actuación detuvo por el brazo al agente –señor, señor, usted no puede reprobarme, mi vida y mis futuros hijos dependen de usted… por favor no puede hacerme esto-

-¿de que habla señor Draco Malfoy, que tengo que ver yo en su vida?

-todo, todo

-por favor es sólo un examen de manejo, pruebe la siguiente vez

-usted no sabe, usted no sabe…- Draco bajó la cabeza y negaba, parecía que se había tranquilizado

-¿Qué cosa no sé?- el agente le preguntó cautelosamente y entonces Draco lo tomó por las solapas del traje barato que traía y lo acercó a su cara.

-mi suegro, eso es, mi suegro me tiene a prueba… si yo no llego con este auto a su casa jamás me dejará estar con su hija y entonces me veré obligado a secuestrarla

-Hombre, por Dios ¡eso no! Hable con él, todos los humanos somos sensatos

-usted no lo conoce, es… es… un militar ¿los militares tienen corazón?

-pues, no sé… la verdad son muy serios…

-por favor, apruébeme…usted es humano y dijo que todos los humanos somos sensatos…-

El agente se empezó a incomodar y Draco seguía llorando, al final le dijo –esta bien, vaya a la oficina y diga que pasó el examen, tenga- y le di un pedazo de papel que tenía un sello con la palabra aprobado –vaya, pero por favor no cometa esa tontería, no me gustaría ver a alguien de mucha clase como usted encerrado en la cárcel- le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda y se bajó.

-gracias, gracias- murmuró sorbiendo sonoramente por la nariz

Cuando desapareció de la vista de Draco, se tomó la otra parte de la pastilla y al instante el llanto paró. Limpió el coche con un movimiento de varita, se acomodó el saco, la corbata y salió con la media sonrisa de triunfo.

-siempre consigo lo que quiero, y Hermione va a estar conmigo para siempre, se lo aseguro señor Granger-

* * *

El lunes a las 8 de la mañana estaba enfrente de la casa de Hermione; había pasado la noche en un hotel cercano, pero no había dormido, claro que no, si cada vez que intentaba dormirse volvía a asaltarlo el pensamiento sobre el tipo de cosas le haría hacer su suegro.

Había comprado un ramo de rosas para Hermione, una caja de bombones de chocolate para su madre, pero para el regalo de su padre tardó un poco más, no quería regalarle algo que después utilizaría para herirlo o matarlo (si se enteraba que su hija ya no era virgen y sobre todo que él la había desflorado) entonces decidió regalarle un libro sobre la historia de los aurores en Inglaterra.

Respiró profundamente, comprobó que su aliento estuviera perfecto y tocó el timbre. La casa de los Granger era de dos pisos, con un bonito césped y una verja de hierro, había flores en los limites de la casa y un gnomo de jardín flanqueaba la puerta principal –los muggles tienes unas ideas muy raras sobre los gnomos… nunca los he visto adorables como éste- pensó mientras veía la estatuilla del gnomito sonriente.

Hermione abrió la puerta con su brillante sonrisa. Llevaba puesto otro vestido, pero más recatado (y aburrido a su parecer) que el de la otra vez.

-Hola Draco, pasa- se besaron las mejillas muy torpemente, sintiendo esa extraña sensación de no besarse después de una semana de no verse. Ella cerró la puerta observando hacia la calle y le comentó en un susurro – ¿Everett te enseñó a manejar cierto?-

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Hermione- Hermione lo miró con sorna y le respondió –estoy segura que Everett te enseñó, lo que quisiera saber es qué le dijiste o hiciste al agente para que te pasara en la prueba de manejo- Draco alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa y dijo – ¡yo siempre paso mis exámenes!

Hermione negó y le dijo –por aquí-

En la salita ya estaban sus padres esperándolos. Draco se acordó de los regalos y le extendió las flores a Hermione sonrojándose de inmediato –muchas gracias, las pondré en agua- y salió hacia la cocina, también les dio los respectivos regalos a sus suegros y después de otro gracias los tres se sentaron enfrente de él. Su madre lo saludó con un discreto –hola- y una sonrisa, Draco también le correspondió con la misma sonrisa.

Unos minutos más tarde Hermione apareció y se sentó junto a Draco.

-me ha gustado mucho que fueras puntual-

-siempre lo soy señor- el señor Granger frunció la boca en claro desacuerdo por haber respondido a una oración que no pedía ser respondida.

-bueno platicamos sobre las pruebas que debías hacer- la madre de Hermione carraspeó y le frunció el seño –creo que si quieres estar con nosotros tienes que saber todo sobre los muggles- dijo remarcando la palabra muggle entre comillas con sus dedos. Draco asintió pero internamente sonrió ampliamente –todo lo que estudié- pensó.

-¿podrías preparar té? yo quiero un café por favor… sin magia- siseó las dos últimas palabras y Draco sintió perfectamente como el alma se le fue a los pies, pero se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡no lo puedo creer! ¿Qué se cree? - estaba enfadado, puso brazos en jarras y con la mirada empezó a buscar la tetera -¿Dónde tendrán la tetera? Ah sí, está en la ¿estufa? ¡Rayos!- y caminó hacia ella para llenarla con agua.

-¿donde estará el té? Y ¿Qué tipo de té?, bien haré de lo que pueda encontrar- revisaba cada uno de los anaqueles hasta que encontró una caja con diversos sobres de té –me desquitaré teniendo a Hermione el resto de la vida universitaria en mi cama- después de escoger 3 sobres comenzó la verdadera faena -¿Cómo hago un café?- recorrió la vista por todo el lugar sin saber que objeto utilizar. Pero su cara se iluminó cuando paso la mano por una cajonera y esta se abrió

Sonrió cuando vio un pergamino bastante grueso. Lo abrió y dentro venia una explicación de lo que tenía que hacer con la letra de Hermione:

_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque seguramente no sabes que aparato utilizar para preparar café y eso quiere decir que según tú aprendiste todo sobre los muggles, menos a saber utilizar nuestros aparatos._ (Draco hizo una mueca al leer su carta, lo conocía mejor que nadie y jamás podría engañarla)

_El café se prepara con un aparato negro que está en la esquina junto a otro metálico rectangular y chaparrito; el que te acabo de mencionar es el tostador, el otro es la cafetera y lo que harás es lo siguiente…_

El resto de la carta explicaba como usarlo y cómo preparar el café que le gustaba a su papá. También cómo utilizar la computadora y pedir los boletos para el ballet que se iba a presentar esa noche.

Al final de la carta decía:

_P.D. la casa tiene el mismo encantamiento que se utiliza en tu casa, no creo que sea correcto darle una sorpresita a mi papá después de no habernos visto hace ya una semana._

¿Cómo diantres no amar a esa mujer si aunque fuera terca le demostraba que le interesaba y que era normal, tierna y sensible? La verdad es que también a veces le gustaba seguirla sacando de quicio, pero por mientras guardó el pergamino en el mismo lugar donde lo encontró y se puso a hacer lo que le había indicado su suegro y Hermione.

10 minutos después con bandeja en ambas manos entró a la salita y la depositó en la mesita de café, repartió las tazas y se acomodó en su lugar. El señor Granger no se veía muy a gusto y le dijo –parece que sí sabes utilizar los aparatos, pero veamos si sabes preparar el café que me gusta- tomó un sorbo y por un momento sus ojos se agrandaron para volver a su estado normal.

-no está mal- dijo y depositó la taza en la mesita, ahora tomaba la computadora y se la pasaba –quiero que contactes al Royal Opera House para que compres cuatro boletos para la función de Cinderella- Draco lo miró con un poco de resentimiento que lo disimuló viendo la pantalla; su madre le había contado toda clase de cuentos, a él y a Everett cuando eran chicos, no sólo cuentos de escritores magos si no también de escritores muggles, al ser una mujer que durante su juventud se dedicó a viajar por todo el mundo, escuchó y vivió toda clase de cosas, así que conocía perfectamente la historia de cenicienta y ¡claro que se ponía el saco!, si lo estaba esclavizando a trabajar como elfo, aunque también sabia que al final de esta horrible pesadilla vendría su princesa a salvarlo de sus garras como lo había hecho momentos antes con su pergamino.

La encendió y se dirigía por donde Hermione le había explicado, entró a la página y consiguió un palco privado pagándolo con su tarjeta de crédito.

En realidad la tarjeta de crédito ya la tenia desde tiempo atrás por que su padre se la había dado en caso de una emergencia en el mundo muggle, pero no la había utilizado porque: 1. No sabia usarla y 2. No salía del castillo más que en vacaciones y no las pasaba exactamente en el mundo muggle. Pero ahora sí sabía utilizarla.

-¿problemas?- preguntó su suegro al ver su cara de concentración que él lo interpretó como una de "no puedo, tengo problemas" –No, ninguno- respondió el. Su suegro le pasó su tarjeta de crédito y le dijo –mi número de tarjeta es…- pero Draco no lo dejó terminar porque ya le estaba entregando la computadora –no se preocupe, ya pagué el palco- la cara de desconcierto del suegro no tenia precio -¿y con qué se supone? ¿Qué palco?- Draco respondió –yo también manejo el dinero muggle y adquirí un palco privado para los cuatro- Hermione y su mamá disimulaban una sonrisa al ver la cara de estupefacción del señor Granger.

La señora Granger fue la que ahora habló –Craigh, será mejor que te des prisa, están a punto de dar las 9 y te necesitan en el trabajo- Hermione y su mamá tenían una linda sonrisa en el rostro dirigida al señor Granger, mientras que él frunció aún más el ceño y se levantó, estrechó la mano de Draco y salió diciendo –nos veremos en la noche- y salió de su casa.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta había sido cerrada, Draco se sintió como un pez regresando al agua y se recostó cómodamente en el sillón.

-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, pero hicimos todo lo que pudimos para que te fuera bien, el queria llevarte como ayudante en sus consultas en el hospital- dijo la señora Granger con un tono suave en su voz.

Draco se estremeció y trago duramente antes de responder-no hay problema señora, yo le dije que aceptaría todo lo que el me dijera- no queria imaginarse qué hubiera hecho si lo ponia en contacto con sangre y dientes extraidos...

Su suegra sonrió y le dijo –seguramente no has desayunado, vamos a la cocina y desayunamos juntos-

Desayunaron mientras su mamá platicaba con Draco para conocerlo. El estaba muy a gusto con ellas, su madre era tan adorable como lo había dicho Hermione.

-cielo santo, el tiempo se me fue rapidísimo, tengo que irme chicos mi turno empieza ahorita- Draco interrogó con la mirada a Hermione y le contestó –es odontóloga del hospital infantil y su turno empieza a las 10, pasaremos por ti a las 6 ¿de acuerdo?- finalizó preguntándole a su mamá, mientras ella estaba llenando su taza térmica con café y tomaba su bata blanca.

-me parece perfecto, los veo a las 6, cuídense mucho y diviértanse- besó a ambos en la mejilla y salió de la casa.

Hermione agitó su varita y los trastes volaron hasta la lavaplatos, sacó la carta que tenia las instrucciones para Draco y la quemó –ahora dime, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- Hermione preguntó sensualmente mientras se ponia de rodillas encima de la silla para alcanzar mejor y morder suavemente la oreja de su novio. Él se estremeció y le respondió –aún tengo mi llave de la habitación del hotel, a menos que no te importe que los vecinos hablen por habernos quedado a solas…- después recordó que si hablaban sería con AMBOS padres así que mejor corrigió –la verdad prefiero estar en el hotel- Hermione estalló en carcajadas y lo tomó de la mano para levantarse y dirigirse hacia la salida.

-yo te dije que no tenías porque conocer a mis padres- Draco suspiró y dijo –cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo vale la pena hacerlo- y tomó entre sus manos su cara para besarla lenta y delicadamente; podría ser el ser humano más caprichoso del planeta, el más cínico, mentiroso, manipulador, egoísta y vengativo, pero sólo había una persona ( sin incluir a su familia) a la que jamás podría volver a mostrarle esa faceta suya; desde que supo que se había enamorado de esa niña pecosa, con cuerpo de mujer, inteligente, estudiosa, terca y amable, estaba perdido y rendido a sus pies para lo que ella quisiera hacer con él y con mucho gusto lo haría, por que era y sería la única mujer en su vida.

-vamos al hotel- pidió ella con los ojos cerrados sus labios aún rozando los de Draco.

-ninfómana- dijo en tono de broma

-tú me hiciste así-

-lo sé y me traes loco-

Se separaron con una gran sonrisa, Hermione subió por un suéter a su cuarto y bajó las escaleras, tomó sus llaves y salieron de su casa para ir al hotel de donde no saldrían hasta media hora antes para ir a buscar a su madre.

* * *

Los tres estaban esperando al señor Granger en el pequeño café de la entrada del Royal Albert porque se había retrasado, estaban a 15 minutos de que la función empezara y habían decidido que si no aparecía en los próximos 5 minutos entrarían y lo dejarían afuera.

Draco de nueva cuenta estaba nervioso, no quería que le hiciera hacer algo estilo elfo, no mientras hubiera muchas personas a su alrededor, por eso tamborileaba los dedos por la mesa, mientras daba vueltas a su te con la cucharilla.

Hermione tomó su mano y le dijo –tranquilo, no va a pasarte nada- su madre estaba inmersa en una platica por teléfono y parecía que no veía lo que sucedía, Draco alzó una ceja escépticamente mientras pensaba –es muy fácil decirlo cuando tú no eres la que esta a prueba- y solo suspiró como respuesta, en ese momento el señor Granger entraba al café y los saludó a todos.

-lo siento, el tráfico está terrible- se mostró serio cuando saludo a Draco –joven buenas tardes- pero la madre de Hermione les dijo a ambos –por favor vayan al palco, enseguida iremos para allá- toda la voz suave y maternal había desaparecido y a Draco le recordó tanto a Hermione que sonrió al saber de donde había heredado ese carácter y por ende, sabia lo que veía a continuación.

Draco le ofreció su brazo a Hermione para avanzar hacia el palco que les habían asignado y desaparecieron de la vista de ambos decir nada. Al entrar, aún en la poca oscuridad que tenían la tomó detrás por las caderas y le preguntó -¿quieres un poco de acción con terror?- empezó a subir su vestido lentamente por sus piernas para dejarlo en la cintura. Hermione se estremecía por su manera tan sensual de subirle el vestido y cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba lo que estaba al alcance de los brazos de él.

-a mi no es a quien van a matar- susurró y emitió un leve gemido al sentir los dedos recorriendo por partes muy sensibles de ella. –por favor gime de nuevo para mí- pero ella lo apartó bruscamente y se acomodaron la ropa cuando escucharon la voz de los padres de ella, rápidamente él aplicó el hechizo del que ya se venían acostumbrando y rápidamente se sentaron.

-por cierto, no te había dicho nada, pero Harry quiere que vayamos mañana a la inauguración de su pub- susurró rápidamente Hermione

-¡vaya! ¿En donde queda?

-esta a dos cuadras de la universidad donde estaremos y a cuatro del colegio de Aurores

-me parece que va a ser nuestro nuevo lugar favorito

-yo también pienso lo mismo.

La puerta se abrió y pasaron los padres de Hermione, el señor Granger entró detrás de su esposa y llamó a Draco -¿podemos hablar un momento afuera?- Draco se levantó; no entendía de donde había sacado la valentía y el coraje de ofrecerle a Hermione un momento apasionado justo antes de que sus suegros entraran por la puerta y ahora que lo llamaba para hablar tenía más miedo que la vez que entró por primera vez al bosque prohibido por una apuesta con sus compañeros de Slytherin.

Ya que estaban afuera el señor Granger comenzó –no sé por donde comenzar, no soy bueno hablando de esto, pero la verdad no me caes bien- Draco no se asombró, pero fue impactante que lo dijera, el señor Granger continuó hablando –y no me caes bien por que Hermione es mi única hija y por eso no quiero que cualquier piltrafa venga a herirla de una o mil maneras-

Draco se ofendió, era bien cierto que antes de que se enamorara de ella había sido un niño inmaduro, patético e idiota que siempre que podía la insultaba por ser amiga de (lo que el llamaba) el traidor de Potter al no aceptar que habían tenido una amistad antes de la escuela y también ser amiga (una de las cosas de las que se avergonzaba) del pobretón de Weasley. Pero ella había llegado a tirar a la basura esa ideología y lo había reformado en un hombre completamente distinto, primero preferiría salir herido que herirla a ella.

-señor no vengo a jugar con su hija, me interesa mucho; sé que al principio ni fui exactamente una persona adecuada, y también sé que usted estuvo al tanto de todo eso, no sé que quiera que le demuestre pero pienso hacer todo lo posible para que me crea, yo cambié todo para ser una persona correcta para ella- el señor Granger suspiró y dijo –te estoy empezando a creer, no eres como ese Viktor Krum que creía que podría llevársela así nada más, tu has hecho todas esas cosas que inventé para ridiculizarte- Draco estuvo a punto de levantar su ceja arrogantemente pero se contuvo –creo que te voy a dar una oportunidad- Draco asintió, el señor Granger le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y de nuevo siseó como en la mañana –pero si le haces algo, lo más mínimo que sea, júralo que yo mismo te desollaré vivo- su mente lo reprodujo casi fielmente y francamente le horripiló la imagen, tragó con dificultad. –Me parece adecuado- respondió, no tan convencido de haber sonado tan seguro como quería.

Al entrar el señor Granger le dijo –gracias por el libro, me ha parecido fascinante hasta donde he leído- Draco respondió –de nada- y se sentaron a disfrutar tranquilamente del espectáculo.

* * *

Estaban a una semana de entrar a clases en la universidad, habían hecho circo, maroma y teatro para que dejaran vivir en la universidad a Hermione y por supuesto, que sus padres no se enteraran (por el momento) que vivirían juntos. La única que lo sabia era la madre de Draco, pero ella sabia lo responsables que eran, así que más que preocuparse se alegró que vivieran juntos como pareja.

El negocio de Harry iba viento en popa aunque las clases en la universidad y el colegio de aurores aún no empezaran, ya estaba siendo el lugar favorito, no sólo de Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Pansy, Blaise… si no de todos los jóvenes magos y brujas de Londres y las ciudades cercanas. Harry había decidido que el pub fuera exclusivamente mágico, ya que según él, necesitaban un lugar adecuado para ellos, como los muggles tenían los suyos.

Habían quedado de acuerdo Pansy y Blaise con Draco y Hermione que si los padres de Hermione venían a visitarla, se trasladaría al cuarto de ella; lo bueno era que los departamentos estaban juntos, así que no habría problemas al transportar sus cosas.

Justamente, esa semana estaban amueblando y acomodando sus cosas por todo el departamento

-no entiendo porque la decoración y los muebles tienen que ser blancos o que en su defecto- entrecomillando la última palabra con sus dedos- combinaran entre si… ¿Por qué no escogiste verde con plateado?- pregunto Draco mientras acomodaba los muebles de la sala.

-ya te dije que el blanco significa paz, no dará relajación y concentración después de clases-

-tu mandas- Murmuró cansinamente

Hermione sonrió y lo empujó hacia el sillón más grande que había para sentarse ella en sus piernas –la recamara que sobra podrás decorarla como tú quieras, esa será el estudio y biblioteca- dijo sonriendo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El enredaba su brazo en su cintura y con felicidad e ilusión genuinas dibujadas en su rostro preguntó -¿enserio quieres que yo decore ese cuarto? Recuerda que es la biblioteca y pasarás mucho tiempo ahí- Hermione respondió con un encogimiento de hombros

-confío en tu buen gusto- Draco rió, -por supuesto que tengo buen gusto, si no, no serías mi novia-

Hermione se levantó y le dijo –estoy cansada, iré a darme un baño y salgamos a comer con Pansy y Blaise, regresamos a terminar-

Draco también se levantó y le preguntó en forma coqueta -¿quieres que te lave el cabello?-

Hermione ya estaba subiendo las escaleras y le respondió –no, tienes trabajo con la decoración del estudio- y entró a la alcoba que compartía con él. Sonrió y suspiró, secretamente esperaba que la maldicion fuera sólo, como ellos dos siempre lo llamaron, una leyenda urbana, pero Hermione no debia enterarse de sus dudas supersticiosas.

**FIN... espero  
**

* * *

_**Hola a todos, terminé la historia hace casi una semana, y creanme que sí me quedaron ganas de hacer la segunda parte, no puedo asegurarlo pero hare lo posible por ir estructurandola en esta navidad (vacaciones ya no por que teoricamente ya termine mis estudios) asi que solo me quedan responder los reviews por persona:**_

_**Hermione Grenger: hahaha, cuando lei tu review tuve que googlear tu palabra copado, jamas la habia escuchado y por eso me quede con cara de ¿esta bien o esta mal? hahaha, tendre que seguir leyendo mas cosas para saber mas palabras que decimos en latinoamerica. Buscaré tiempo para hacer la otra parte. Mil Gracias.**_

_**Malfoy19dani: voilà! el desenlace, espero que te haya gustado mucho la historia completa, gracias por tus buenos deseos en mi examen. Mil gracias por tus reviews. (las mujeres debemos tener el control! haha, lo ideal es que ambos).**_

_**Silviota: no recuerdo si has leido historias mias o yo he leido historias tuyas, como sea te he leido antes y muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado toda la historia. :)**_

_**Serena Princesita Hale: si me conocieras dirias lo mismo: soy rara! hahaha. Si todo sale como lo previsto, contare la historia de Cissy y Lucius en el bar muggle, ya lo tengo desde el primer capitulo ( de hecho he puesto como un tipo spoiler en este capitulo final sobre ese tema). Muchas Gracias por tus review y espero que te haya gustado el final.  
**_

_**Salesia: siempre es un placer leer tus reviews, aun recuerdo tu review en ¿por qué debemos estar juntos? pocas veces escucho o leo que alguien me motiva y me hace muy feliz, de verdad gracias. Me alegro que tambien te haya gustado esta historia, y si espero contar con tiempo para poder hacer los capitulos de un jalon en estas navidades y yo creo que si, ya no mas tarea y no saldre de viaje, me quedare a trabajar y a terminar mi tesis por ahora. Muchas gracias por tus deseos en mi examen :) que estes bien y espero seguir leyendo pronto de ti.**_

_**Los reviews son gratis, no serán cargados a tu tarjeta de crédito ni a tu recibo telefonico. **_**:****D**_**  
**_


End file.
